Mario Party 5
Mario Party 5 is the 20th collab done by TheRunawayGuys. Description March 12, 2016 - May 24, 2016. "Board-building mechanics, items at random, and iffy minigames? It can only be Mario Party 5!" Characters *Emile as Princess Daisy *Tim as Yoshi *Jon as Waluigi Boards Toy Dream #'Mario (CPU) - 4 Stars and 15 Coins' #Daisy (Chugga) - 2 Stars and 44 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 2 Star and 16 Coins #''Waluigi (Jon) - 1 Star and 13 Coins'' Rainbow Dream #'Yoshi (NCS) - 4 Stars and 59 Coins' #Waluigi (Jon) - 4 Stars and 36 Coins #Daisy (Chugga) - 4 Stars and 33 Coins #''Luigi (CPU) - 3 Stars and 41 Coins'' Pirate Dream # Waluigi (Jon) '- 5 Stars and 156 Coins' # Daisy (Chugga) - 3 Stars and 38 Coins # Yoshi (NCS) - 2 Stars and 120 Coins # Peach (CPU) - 1 Star and 10 Coins Undersea Dream #'Waluigi (Jon)' '- 10 Stars and 16 Coins' # Yoshi (NCS) - 5 Stars and 3 Coins # Wario (CPU) - 3 Stars and 45 Coins # Daisy (Chugga) - 2 Stars and 8 Coins Future Dream # Waluigi (Jon) - 6 Stars and 102 Coins # Daisy (Chugga) - 4 Stars and 79 Coins # Toad (CPU) - 2 Stars and 82 Coins # Yoshi (NCS) - 0 Stars and 9 Coins Sweet Dream # Waluigi (Jon) - 7 Stars and 65 Coins # Daisy (Chugga) - 3 Stars and 13 Coins # Yoshi (NCS) - 1 Stars and 38 Coins # Boo'' (CPU) - 0 Stars and 84 Coins'' Bowser Nightmare # Waluigi (Jon) - 5 Stars and 110 Coins # Yoshi (NCS) - 4 Stars and 53 Coins # Daisy (Chugga) - 2 Stars and 60 Coins # Koopa Kid (CPU) - 1 Star and 26 Coins Overall Wins #Jon - 5 #NCS - 1 #CPU - 1 #Chugga - 0 Bonus Stars Mini-Game Star *Emile: 0 *Tim: 1 *Jon: 4 *CPU: 2 Coin Star *Emile: 0 *Tim: 0 *Jon: 6 *CPU: 1 Happening Star *Emile: 2 *Tim: 3 *Jon: 5 *CPU: 2 Memorable Moments *Chuggaa losing to Mario by one coin **Karma for Bowser's Magma Mountain, especially as Mario was the same AI who beat SlimKirby to start the whole One Coin Saga (easily the official Top 10's #1, complete with Slim's reaction) *Coney Island and Curvy Curbs, Emile finally claiming his first-ever win of the former in the final time it's played. (The former made the official Top 10 as #7) *Jon VS Vicious Vending *Getting all three Bowser Mini-Games on the first board, removing one portion of the Extras segment from play very early on. (They never touched Story Mode, resulting in them still doing Frightmare during the Extras) *The Guys singing about Waluigi winning in Pirate Dream to the tune of the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song, and then Jon winning. The intro made the official Top 10 as #2. **Along the way Jon won Beam Team in under a second when Peach ran into his already-down beam. Jon's response to this: "I NEVER MOVED!" ***He further went on to say he wanted to see if Peach would run into his beam having initially passed it, and that his beam was already down. **Same thing also sort of happened in Undersea Dream with Jon singing to the tune of Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid **Then it sort of happens a third time, this time to the tune of Eurythmics' "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)". *The Five Stars in Undersea Dream (and the resultant curb stomp). Made the official Top 10 as, fittingly, #5. *Jon's Rocket Conundrum (he never went to the correct area when riding the rocket, while Emile got put right in front of the Star). Made the official Top 10 as #6. A Gilligan's Island comment after Jon thought he got the rocket for the fourth time saw fanfiction author KhaosOmega refer to Jon as 'ProtonGilligan' in his comment for the Best Moments of Snowflake Lake. *Jon's vehicle in Super Duel Mode....The CALLACAB (Jon's favorite cheat code from Vectorman). Made the official Top 10 as #4. **Especially the first battle in the Hard tournament VS Yoshi *Waluigi constantly "getting married" in Flower Shower (#8 on the official Top 10) **Relates to Jon's regularly saying (especially in Fortune Street) that Waluigi owns a bridal boutique. *MULTIBALL!!!! (#3 on the official Top 10, but only the Future Dream bout is shown) **Right at the end of its scene on the official Top 10 the screen cuts to Tom Fawkes as he's about to animate it. Trivia *It was announced by Chugga on March 12th 2016 via Twitter. *Chugga choosing Daisy is a reference to the May 2014 stream, where The Guys play Mario Party 6 and he says one thing that inspired his choice: "Should we do Daisy on hard?" **Prior to said stream, the replacement for Donkey Kong actually would've been Toad, as revealed in the first part of Future Dream (Toad was the AI for that bout; had Emile picked Toad it would've been Daisy's turn). Emile has since made the switch to Toad and it's worked out much better than Daisy ever did. *This is the first time any of the players has switched characters due to their original character being removed from being playable (Jon's earlier switch was a willing one as Mario Party just isn't Mario Party without Mario). **This is also the first time that a player has changed characters to a character that wasn't introduced in that game (Daisy debuted in Mario Party 3 alongside Jon's character Waluigi; while the three new playables, one of them the originally-planned replacement, have appeared before, this game is their first playable appearance). **Because of this, Tim is now alone in having been the same character in the most Mario Party LPs. His streak has since continued through Mario Party 7. *This is the first game in which the Computer Opponent has won a main board. **This is counting boards played in TRG's official Mario Party Let's Plays, thus not counting their 2014 stream of Faire Square in Mario Party 6 (the stream behind Emile delaying his switch to Toad) or Wario's win of Mini Board Mad Dash in Mario Party 4 (a minor board). *Similar to an event in SlimKirby's LP of Mario Party 5, Chugga lost to the AI in the first board by only two coins (these two coins being the difference in earning the minigame star). **This could have been avoided by Chugga betting low on a Duel Minigame in order to keep enough money to steal a star, or by Chugga simply winning one more minigame. Because he didn't do either of these, however, the AI was victorious. **SlimKirby's reaction to this indicates AI Mario's victory over Emile is karma for Emile doing this to AI Wario on Bowser's Magma Mountain in Mario Party 1. Funnily enough, it was Mario who beat SlimKirby on Sweet Dream (not Toy Dream) leading to this whole angle in the first place. ***Slim's reaction to Emile shouting "ONE COIN!" made it into the official Top 10 video as the event was easily the #1 moment. *This is the first Mario Party where Chugga has not won a single board. This trend continued into Mario Party 6; Emile has stopped it from continuing into 7 following his character switch. Jon is now the only main member to have won at least one main board in every Mario Party LP (which also continued into 6 and now 7). *After the AI won Toy Dream and Tim took Rainbow Dream, Jon went on a roll, winning every main board until Tim took Snowflake Lake in Mario Party 6 (8 wins overall). **The last two boards in the streak would both be rematched using Mario Party 6's harder 'Brutal' AI difficulty; Jon would win both. Faire Square was to test the Brutal difficulty; E. Gadd's Garage was rematched due to corrupted footage at the end of the first bout (which Jon won in a come-from-behind moment). *As Emile switched to Daisy for this game the number of comments made by The Guys regarding how Daisy (and Peach in Pirate Dream) could do certain things in a dress and heels increased. In the previous Mario Party these comments were limited to games where either of the two girls was the AI (Emile was still DK in Mario Party 4). The comments continued into 6 (a Castaway Bay comment mentioning ballet heels based on how it was worded among them) *It was when Daisy won Ground Pound Down on Sweet Dream (following an upskirt shot in the mini-game's opening cutscene) that Jon and Tim first realized Emile habitually shaves his legs, partly because Emile was wearing shorts during that board. The guys normally record in their nightwear, according to Jon when the discovery was made. **Daisy's victory scene (she almost had it on Pirate Dream but Jon barely got there first) had her angled for another upskirt-esque shot, this one showing off her high heels. *When Rainbow dream part 4 was first uploaded, Emile accidentally uploaded part 5 of Pirate dream showing that Jon won. However this was only shown for the first few hours when it was uploaded. Category:Collabs Category:GameCube Let's Plays Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Party 5 Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Mario Party Series